


did my heart love till now? (for i ne'er saw true beauty till this night)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Fluff, In Love, M/M, PININGGGG, Pining, Remus is Hot, Sirius is an idiot, and also in denial, and glasses, but not really, cute gay boys, fight me, like cute fluff, mutual pining sort of, remus has an undercut, remus is just an adorable cute nerd y'all omg, remus is oblivious, sirius is wet for remus, sirius needs to Get Laid by remus lupin, soft feels too my dudes, sort of dumb gays, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: remus lupin is not beautiful, but he is, and it kills sirius black everytime because he is in love with him.orthe one where sirius black is unapologetically gay for one remus lupin





	did my heart love till now? (for i ne'er saw true beauty till this night)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a line taken from romeo and juliet by shakespeare (act i, scene v) ! it's a really pretty line shhhh :
> 
> did my heart love till now?
> 
> forswear it, sight!
> 
> for i ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

remus lupin is not beautiful.

 

he is freakishly tall, limbs never ending. watching the bloke sit down is a treat, all arms and legs folding, taking too much space. his nose is too large for his face and always pink at the tip, and when he smiles widely, a sole canine will poke its way out. his hair is always a mess, all golden curls, that sit atop his head to be easily confused for a rat's nest, in an undercut which had been an experiment in fourth year, involving an extremely drunk james potter and an equally drunk remus lupin and a razor (but had somehow stuck as his Haircut™). his eyes are brown, simple, bland; not stormy, stone grey ones like sirius black's, nor are they the mesmerizing hazel like james potter's, and nor are they the captivating blue that peter pettigrew possesses - they are plainly brown (although, when the sunlight hits his face _just right_ , his eyes turn into pools of tea, the ones he would be drinking all the time). he wears jumpers and woolen sweaters and hoodies during summers, with a multitude of scarves and beanies during winters. they always constantly smell of that distinct smell that one could only describe as _remus_. they are awful (and _definitely_ not comfortable), worn through and old. when he smiles, the corners of his face soften up, and when he laughs, really, _really_ laughs, his eyes crinkle up small, arms flailing about and his whole upper body jerks. he also gives out these tiny, small smiles - there is something personal and clandestine about them, as if the recipient of the smile and him know something about the universe that all others don't. he blinks and wrinkles his nose when he pushes his glasses back up because they are a frame bit too big on him and he refuses to get them changed. he dances around the common room, the dorms, the potter's kitchen and anywhere the mood would strike him, listening to _the beatles_ and _abba_ , and sometimes when he gets really into it, his too small flannel pajamas will slide down to reveal his hipbones, hips swaying to the beat. he is always humming an obnoxious tune under his breath, tapping his chewed up and bitten fingers along, head nodding. his palms are scarred as well and so his touch is always calloused and rough and sirius black hates how he is constantly thinking about how they might feel running down his bare body (probably _dreadful_ ) (but, probably not). and he is awfully kind to everyone, even the slytherins and even _snape_. too kind for his own good. the boy has a heart made out of gold and keeps selling it for free which sirius black believes is a _shame_ , a _pity_ for a heart like that must be cherished and protected. he has full, pink lips that absolutely _destroy_ sirius black, especially when he's licking any remnants of his favorite chocolate. his fingers are long, elegant, graceful and watching them has always been a favorite past time for sirius black, but only for science's sake, of course. he gets flustered easily, sirius black has noticed. it is easy to bring the rush of pink to his ears and cheeks which would gradually spread to his neck and _does it go further down?_ and like any scientist, sirius black loves to test his theory out, each time whooping a silent _eureka!_ when he succeeds and remus lupin turns the most hideous ( _magnificent_ ) shade of red. he makes sirius black feel at home, even though the other boy does not know what the word home now means, and he makes him feel safe, something he hasn't felt ever since he ran away.

 

remus lupin is not beautiful, but he is, and it kills sirius black everytime because he is in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 7am and i've been up all night studying and this sort of manifested itself in my brain and i just threw the words down. hope u all enjoy this!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as heck! :,) feedback is cool too <3


End file.
